


No Holds Barred

by dizzylocofool



Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Breeding, Established Relationship, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylocofool/pseuds/dizzylocofool
Summary: George couldn’t lie to himself. He was nervous. Even if he trusted Clay with his life, having to fight the blonde terrified him.How did he even get himself in this situation?Oh, right.Close quarters combat is a mandatory subject.And the brunette couldn’t throw a punch for the life of him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148228
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	1. Bottled Up Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be completely honest, I'm absolutely projecting on George here. Though at least catboy George has a hot dogboy bf who will praise him and love him even if George doesn't think highly of himself.
> 
> (This fic's part of a series of mostly smut fics. If you like ABO stuff, check them out! You don't need to read the previous fics to enjoy this, though)

The young magus couldn’t stop pacing around on the shore. He was fidgeting constantly as he waited for his lover to finish up the tent.

George couldn’t lie to himself. He was nervous. Even if he trusted Clay with his life, having to fight the blonde terrified him.

How did he even get himself in this situation?

Oh, right.

Close quarters combat is a mandatory subject.

And the brunette couldn’t throw a punch for the life of him.

Luckily, his mate is pretty good at fighting. They had a week without any classes before they’d be graded on their CQC. So, the blonde suggested they go camping at the beach, both so they could relax together and so they had a secluded area where George could practice.

The omega knew he had to do this, but knowing that did little to ease his nerves.

What did ease his nerves was his alpha hugging him from behind and kissing his neck.

“You ready, babe?”

The lycat couldn’t answer. He really truly did trust Clay, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. Fighting with magecraft is one thing, but only Phalanx type spells will be allowed on the test. Those spells are only used to shield oneself from serious damage. Fighting with just those spells and fists was a serious restriction for the omega. The lycanid picked up his lover’s worried scent.

“George. Look at me. If it gets too much for you at any time, just say so. I’ll stop immediately.”

“I’ll try my best…”

George noticed that Clay’s tail was wagging. It was no secret that Clay enjoyed fighting for sport, be it with martial arts, magecraft or swordsmanship. George didn’t share his enthusiasm, but the brunette was glad that the blonde wouldn’t be bored at the very least.

Before the omega could go back on his decision, his mate took off his shirt. George had seen his lover shirtless many times before, but the lycat couldn’t help but admire the physique. Clay had been training for a long time and it showed. The brunette would be lying if he said he didn’t feel insecure at the sight of Clay’s body.

Guys were expected to fight shirtless in CQC like in most combat sports. Since George wanted his practice rounds to be as close as to the actual fight, he decided he’d practice shirtless as well. For most guys, this wouldn’t be much of a problem, but George couldn’t help but feel inadequate when looking at the difference between their bodies.

Where George’s stomach was flat with little muscle definition to speak of, Clay’s abdomen had well defined grooves. George was almost completely flat chested, but Clay had _very_ nice pecs. As much as the brunette liked to sleep on them, it only exacerbated his insecurities.

“George, yo-”

“Let’s just start.”

The blonde hated how his omega thought about himself. George was much more confident when it came to archery and magecraft, but he had always thought lowly of himself in other areas, like his ability to fight, his appearance and his strength. Still, Clay didn’t want to pry if George wasn’t ready to talk about it.

“Okay. We’ll go over some basics like your stance, movement and some combos first.”

“First thing’s first. Since we’re cheaping out by not using gloves, be sure to reinforce your fists with Phalanx spells at all times. Even if it’s something as basic as Shields Up or Forte, you _really_ want to avoid fighting without protecting your fists if you can.”

George nodded, and casted Shields Up, Forte, Fate Shield and Iron Skin. Even with several layers of defenses around his body, he still felt anxious at the thought of hand to hand combat.

_Why can’t I just cast Combust or Blizzard and just end fights that way? CQC is such a pain…_

“Next, try to keep your hands near your face at all times. Even when you’re attacking someone, be sure to keep one of your hands near your head. There’s other stances besides this, but this one’s easier to learn and protects your head. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to your pretty face, after all~”

The brunette scoffed at Clay’s teasing tone, but blushed regardless. Clay’s trademark smirk grew wider as he saw how George reacted to his flirting.

“Try to turn your body slightly so that your non-dominant hand is closer to the opponent than the other. Also, try to keep your legs a bit further apart. You want to be able to move quickly and efficiently, but don’t spread them too much so you accidentally trip.”

“Oh, so you want me to spread my legs for you, Clay?”

Clay’s face was tinted slightly pink. Even if Clay flirted a lot, he wasn’t exactly used to being flirted with. Especially considering how George isn’t the most flirtatious person. Clay tried his best to regain his composure to continue his explanation.

“As for attacks, there’s plenty of options. Though to start off, we’ll just focus on four basic punches. We can deal with things like kicks some other time. We’ll start with the jab, cross, hook and uppercut.”

George listened to Clay’s explanations on the methods and reasons behind each punch. The brunette also got to test them out after seeing Clay’s example of each one. George admired the passion and enthusiasm behind the blonde’s words as he taught the brunette.

“So to summarize, use jabs to measure and maintain distance, crosses for solid hits without much risk, hooks for heavy hits and uppercuts for _really_ heavy hits.”

“Got it, so are we going to..?”

“Spar? Only if you want to, baby. It’s probably the fastest way to learn, but we can call it quits any time.”

The lycat needed to pass this subject. He couldn’t afford to waste time, even if he _was_ uncomfortable doing this. The two agreed on a few rounds of sparring. As the two stood on the white sand, staring each other down, Clay extended one of his fists out.

“Whenever you’re ready, touch my hand. That’s when we’ll start.”

George’s heart was racing. Was he really going to do this? He’s seen Clay fight before, he’d destroy the omega. To actually fight him head on without most of his offensive spells?

_No. I have to trust Clay. He’d never hurt me…_

George touched Clay’s fist to start the first round. Immediately, Clay began to lightly jump on his feet and started moving around. The omega really wanted to stop, but he didn’t want to be weak. George didn’t want to be the omega that needed saving from his alpha. He didn’t want to be hopeless if he ever ran out of magical energy. Yet, he also really didn’t enjoy fighting. Especially not fighting his one, true love.

George jabbed a few times to test out the waters, but he didn’t do much more than that. Clay wanted to push his lover to try out the other punches, so he jabbed George’s fists and followed it up with a cross. The brunette had plenty of openings that Clay could abuse, but he focused on easing George into the sensation of fighting before going further.

Instead of fighting back though, George simply stepped back and stayed out of Clay’s range. The blonde could practically taste the fear in George’s scent. He knew George was stubborn, but Clay could never put George through this if the brunette was this afraid.

“George, let’s take a br-”

“No! You said a round’s five minutes right?!”

Clay grimaced as he heard George shout. The alpha realized that George’s insecurity was most likely keeping him from bowing out, even if he was borderline terrified during their fight. George wasn’t even fighting at this point, he was just backpedaling and blocking.

“George, you can’t just run forever...If you want to win, you’ll have to get closer…”

“I can’t get close because of those stupidly long arms of yours!”

The blonde decided to close the gap to force George’s hand. Again, he only attacked George’s fist to avoid hurting him. He made sure to leave his stomach and face wide open for George to hit.

Yet, no punch came. George was on the complete defensive. He was scared. Clay’s attacks were too fast and too numerous for the brunette to do anything. He hated how he couldn’t do anything against Clay because he was _weak_. He hated how Clay was clearly holding back because George was so _weak_. He hated how he’d always have to rely on Clay and Sapnap to defend him because George was _weak_.

He’d always be weak.

“George..?”

George looked towards his lover. Clay’s face and scent clearly expressed how worried the alpha was. He had completely given up on his stance. The brunette didn’t even realize that he had begun to tear up. The emotions that he’d been bottling up for years were now overflowing.

_I’m so pathetic…_

The brunette turned around and sprinted towards their tent. He couldn’t let Clay see how pathetic he was. 

“George, wait!”

The omega did not comply.


	2. The Proverbial Straw That Broke The Camel's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real time writing praise so not sure if I did okay. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!

If there’s one thing that Clay would never forget.

It’d be the scent that was in the air after George had run off.

It wasn’t like the alpha hadn’t ever picked up George’s scent when the omega was distressed or sad. Clay detested those odours as well, but this was somehow far worse.

The omega wasn’t merely letting out distress pheromones. Clay’s sense of smell could easily tell that it was mixed in with something else. That ‘something else’ was the scent of warning pheromones. George was experiencing immense sadness while also telling his alpha to stay away. Clay was supposed to be there for George through anything, yet his lover was now begging him to stay away from him while experiencing distress.

An omega’s scent could only communicate so much information, but Clay knew what George must’ve been feeling. They’d been a couple for several months by now and were bound together by their mark on their necks. Clay was, in a way, one with George emotionally and knew what his significant other must’ve been feeling.

That’s why the alpha could never heed George’s warning.

The blonde ran towards their tent as fast as he could. As he approached, he could hear the brunette sniffling. George had been trying his best to hide the sound of his crying, but he couldn’t completely contain his tears. Clay tried to enter the tent to comfort his distressed mate.

“George, can we t-”

“Stop! Don’t come in!”

The lycanid stopped in his tracks. As much as he wanted to pamper and love George, he would always respect his boundaries. If George wasn’t comfortable showing himself at his most emotionally vulnerable, then the blonde would have to wait. Clay decided to lie down in front of the tent’s entrance.

“All right, then I won’t come in. We’ll just talk like this.”

The blonde could hear a sigh from his lover, but he heard no protest. Just as he knew George, the omega knew him down to his very core. He knew that the lycanid could be incredibly stubborn if something important to him was at stake. 

“This must seem silly to you, huh? Crying over sparring lessons…”

“Baby, we both know this isn’t actually about that.”

The older man winced as he realized Clay truly could see through him. George trusted his lover with his life, but he still wasn’t fully comfortable with his deepest insecurities out for him to see.

“Why did you choose me, Clay?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Exactly what I said. You could’ve picked so many other people as your significant other, but you chose me. Half of the school likes you, and in that half there are people who are hotter, stronger, smarter and funnier than me. I’m _just_ me.”

“Yeah, you’re you. That’s why I fell in love with you.”

George instinctively turned to look at Clay, whose face was being blocked by the tent’s entrance. He couldn’t see the blonde’s face, but he knew the blonde had a loving smile on his face. 

“Sure, you might not be the physically strongest or the fastest, but you more than make up for it with how good you are with long range spells. Remember how much ass you kicked back in the Mynekra Championships? You picked off the other teams one by one with Bow Snipe and Align. You’re far from weak, George.”

Despite being unsure, Clay was spurred on by the slight change in his omega’s scent. George seemed to be getting happier while reminiscing on the past.

“Don’t even get me started on how funny you are. Between your lighthearted banter and deadpan snarking, I don’t think Sap or I could ever get tired of your jokes. You could totally start video blogging or streaming!”

Chuckling at the thought, George scooted over closer to the tent’s entrance. He didn’t want to admit it due to his pride, but he desperately wanted to cuddle with his alpha. Still, he could resist the urge as long as Clay remained on the other side of the tent’s entrance. 

“I never needed Karl’s heat runes to thirst for you. You’re perfect clear skin, your kissable pink lips, you’re milky white thighs… I could go on all day about what I want to do to you, George.”

“What do you want to do to me, Clay?”

The blonde was smiling. Not because of George flirting back with his sultry voice, they’ve done that before. He was happy that his lover’s scent was changing slowly but surely to a happy and slightly aroused one. 

The older man found his answer when Clay stuck one of his hands through the tent’s entrance. He didn’t barge in, nor did he ask for anything. He simply offered his hand, and allowed the omega to decide whether or not he’d accept it.

Hesitancy plagued George’s mind. On one hand, the lycanid sounded like he was telling the truth. Even if it didn’t make much sense to the lycat, his alpha did genuinely think that highly of him. On the other hand, George was scared of Clay seeing him like this. In front of his friends and his lover, George had always tried to maintain his appearance and hide his insecurities over the years. Yet, it’s become too much for the brunette to bottle up. 

The idea that someone else could see all of George’s faults and insecurities terrified the lycat. Still, the brunette realized that no matter how well he tried to hide it, the emotions had come bursting out today. And yet, his lover didn’t seem to think less of George. Instead of pitying him or making light of his problems, Clay saw George for _all_ of who he was, strengths and weaknesses, and still chose to offer his hand. 

George would be lying if he said he was over his problems, but if Clay could accept George, then he’d have to try his best to accept himself as well.

So, the brunette took his lover’s hand.

Clay saw that as approval to enter the tent, so he unzipped the rest of the entrance. He was met with his boyfriend staring back at him. His eyes were still slightly red from crying, but the scent was much happier than before. The smell of arousal hadn’t completely disappeared, however. While Clay wasn’t sure what exactly had aroused George, he wanted to show the brunette how much he loved him regardless. So, he stepped in the tent and kissed his lover fiercely.

The kiss felt different than what they were used to. The couple had mostly been used to kissing each other because of their instincts. Whenever George’s heat and Clay’s rut would kick in, the instinct to kiss would be one of the first things that would pop up. This time however, neither of them were being influenced by something as primal as their mating cycles.

Clay pulled away and began to kiss along George’s cheek to his neck. He wasn’t satiating his primal desires, he was merely showering his boyfriend with love. George’s tail was moving through the air happily as he loved it when Clay was affectionate.

“You’re so pretty, Georgie. So perfect for me…”

As Clay was about to leave a hickey on the omega’s neck, he heard George mewl. George hadn’t tried to dispute Clay’s claim, instead he reveled in the praise. The blonde hadn’t noticed that his lover loved this sort of affection this much, but now that the alpha knew, he was surely going to use that knowledge to the utmost.

“You’re such a good kitty for me, Gogy.”

The brunette’s shorts had started to dampen with slick. While he wouldn’t be fertile, he could still produce slick when aroused even outside of his heat. The blonde’s words were turning George into mush. 

Clay was loving the sounds that were coming from the brunette’s mouth as he started kissing his way to George’s torso. On the way there, he made sure to lightly bite and kiss the lycat’s neck and collarbone. When the blonde made it to his lover’s chest, he pulled back just to admire his lover’s body. George caught on to the alpha’s staring and crossed his arms to cover his chest as a blush spread across his face.

“St-stop looking at me like that..!”

“I can’t help it baby, you’re just so beautiful…”

The taller male was being genuine. He absolutely loved George’s smaller body, even if the brunette wasn’t very proud about it. The lycat’s torso and legs were paler than his arms and face as they were often obscured by layers of clothing. Clay was obsessed with how flawless his lover’s skin was and with how George seemed so small in comparison to himself. His pale complexion was perfect for the alpha to mark and claim as his own. The omega’s pink nubs seemingly invited the alpha to play with and suck them.

And so, he did. He grabbed George’s wrists lightly and pushed the brunette to the floor. While holding George’s arms above his head with one hand, the alpha explored the omega’s chest with his other hand and his lips. Clay teased the nipples, pinching and playing with one while sucking and biting the other.

“Cl-Clay...Stop teasing!”

“I can’t help it if you keep making sounds like that~”

The blonde pulled away and continued making his way down George’s body. He peppered the omega’s abdomen with kisses and left his fair share of marks along his stomach. Clay’s attention was taken by the treasure trail of hair that led further down the omega’s body, straight to the prize Clay was seeking. Before following it, the alpha looked once more at the entirety of George’s body. What was once unblemished skin, was now purple and marked as the alpha’s. 

“So cute, so gorgeous...And you’re all mine.”

George turned his head to face away from Clay, though he could only turn so much while being held by the alpha. His face was turning scarlet from the praise. The lycanid could tell that George was bashful about the attention he was getting, though the sweet fragrance in the air told the alpha all that he needed to know.

Before he could hear any protests because of his staring, Clay took the lycat’s shorts and boxers off in one fell swoop. The younger male stared hungrily at the twitching cock beneath him. George could only look away as he was getting flustered.

Bringing George’s wrists to the blonde’s own head, Clay lowered himself to kiss the head of the omega’s cock. Clay gazed towards his lover while he was lapping up the precum with his tongue. George got the cue, and pushed the blonde’s head further onto his cock. Obscene moans rang out from the tent as George’s cock was being enveloped by Clay’s mouth and throat.

Clay took this chance to bring a few of his fingers into his mouth next to George’s cock. The combination of saliva and precum quickly lubricated the digits as George started thrusting harder and faster. After the alpha was satisfied, he spread the omega’s legs further and took his now lubricated fingers to George’s entrance. The amount of slick that was leaking and the way the pink hole was clenching captivated Clay.

“F-fuck, Clay! I need you inside me!”

While the blonde wanted nothing more than to fulfill that request, he wanted to make sure he didn’t harm his lover. He started prepping George by pushing two of his fingers in, thrusting to bring George closer and closer to the edge. The alpha was glad that they were practically alone on the beach as anyone else would’ve heard George’s screaming by now.

But those angelic noises were for Clay’s ears only. The lycanid truly was addicted to every part of George. To coax the brunette of more of those moans, Clay added a third finger and started curving his fingers to find the omega’s prostate. Any resistance the blonde might’ve felt quickly disappeared as the lycat’s insides loosened up. George’s perfect thighs were shaking and his moans were getting louder. The lycanid knew that his mate was close.

“Yellow!”

Stopping immediately, Clay pulled away from George’s cock to see if his lover was hurt. His lover could see the worry on the blonde’s face and clarified.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay. I just...want you inside me before I finish…”

“That can be arranged, sweetheart.”

After pulling his fingers out, the younger male took off his shorts, showing off his thick girth. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy how the omega would always look at his cock in awe. While the blonde liked how George would normally drool over his cock, today was about the brunette, not him. The alpha stroked his cock with his hands to lubricate it with his own saliva and George’s slick and precum.

He guided his cock to the omega’s entrance, but he looked towards his lover to gauge if he wanted to go all the way. Luckily, the omega’s mind was completely clouded by lust. He nodded eagerly to the unspoken question. After the confirmation, Clay plunged into George’s tight heat in one motion, hitting his prostate dead on. The lycat’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a mewl.

The blonde leaned down to kiss George while he was ramming him into oblivion. The thrusts were rough, but the omega was comforted by the attention he was receiving from his alpha. The brunette hooked his legs around his mate’s waist to keep him close. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other as they made love. The younger of the two pulled away from their kiss and was enamored by how George was coming undone underneath him. 

“God, fuck, you’re absolutely perfect, darling.”

No response came from the omega as he was lost in pleasure because of Clay’s relentless pounding. Clay peppered George with kisses along his face and neck, all the while whispering praises to his mate. The brunette’s heat was getting tighter and tighter as time passed and the pair approached their climax.

“CL-CLAYYY~ I’M CLOSE!”

“Same here! Inside or outside, George?!”

The omega couldn’t even formulate a response, his voice was straining too much from his endless shouting and moaning. Clay got his answer when he felt the lycat’s legs push the alpha closer to him, keeping him as close as possible to his mate. The brunette’s toes were curling and all of his muscles were flexing now that he was so close to the edge. After another direct thrust into George’s prostate, Clay heard another shameless moan as George came all over their stomachs. His insides tightened around and hugged the blonde’s girth as Clay sped up his thrusts. He could feel George’s hole pulsing around him, begging to be filled with the alpha’s seed.

“FUCK! GEORGE, I LOVE YOU!”

After the declaration of his love, Clay sunk his teeth into the side of George’s neck, directly onto his marked mating gland. This wasn’t a result of his instincts urging him to reaffirm his claim on his omega. This was to remind George that no matter what he thought of himself, that the blonde would always be there to him, that they would always be bound together.

With his marking complete, Clay began to cum balls deep into his lover. His balls tightened as rope after rope of his seed came into the writhing omega. George felt as if his guts were being rearranged, completely and utterly full of the alpha’s twitching girth and expanding knot. The lycat whined from the overstimulation, yet kept the alpha locked with his legs. The thought of being filled by Clay’s pups, even if he couldn’t get pregnant outside of his heat, was intoxicating to the brunette. Clay’s thrusts were forcibly being slowed down by the size of his now fully grown knot that had gotten itself stuck on George’s rim. Still, he had made sure to properly fuck his seed into his lover before having to stop completely.

“Hah...Guess we’re stuck here for a while…”

“I don’t mind as long as it’s with you, George.”

George couldn’t hide his smile from the alpha. Clay had shown him that regardless of what the brunette might think of himself, the blonde was too far gone to ever let go of his lover. No matter how little the lycat thought of himself, the lycanid would accept him, faults and flaws be damned.

“I’m not gonna ask you to let go of your insecurities overnight, George. That’s impossible for anyone. All I ask is that you try. I promise I’ll be there for you, whenever you need a shoulder to cry on.”

Clay noticed that his mate had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He smirked, deciding to let George rest. They had time to talk and to train later. For now, the brunette could rest while being safe in his lover’s arms. The blonde kissed his mate’s forehead before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Clay felt genuinely bad for once. Grading day for Close Quarters Combat had come and George was paired up against _Antfrost_ of all people. The blonde only felt pity as he saw the two step into the ring. Ant was also a lycat like his lover, but there was one crucial difference.

Ant didn’t learn how to abuse his animal parts nearly as well as George did in a fight. Their training had paid off as George _annihilated_ the other magus in training. Clay knew that George would have to be incredibly lucky to actually win a fight against most of the other students, so he only trained the brunette to get a passing grade, not necessarily to win. Still, the omega’s training paid off in spades as Antfrost was an even _worse_ fighter than George was.

It felt incredibly satisfying seeing that dumb grin on George’s face as he was declared the winner. The blonde wondered if someone had pulled some strings to match George up against the other lycat, though he dismissed that thought as wasn’t particularly relevant.

What really was important, was that George was smiling again. He was proud of himself again. Clay couldn’t care less whether or not he could fight hand to hand or not, he just wanted to see his significant other confident in himself.

Needless to say, the two went out for drinks afterwards to celebrate that hurdle in their lives. Even if it was only one out of an endless number of obstacles, they would be able to overcome them all.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we love Gogy.
> 
> In all seriousness, thank you for reading. If you have any requests or ideas, please let me know <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, chapter 2's when George gets loved. Both emotionally and sexually. Which one are you looking forward to the most?
> 
> (Tags might change slightly when I get around to uploading chapter 2)


End file.
